


Spring

by MatureFicsOnly



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: ...and lemons, ??? - Freeform, Dom!Silver, First Time, Freeform, Grinding, Humor, M/M, Rimming, Slow Burn, beware of cheesy fluff, chameleon anatomy refs used, espilver, just a three-chapter-long oneshot, silvespio, vectilla?? if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatureFicsOnly/pseuds/MatureFicsOnly
Summary: My first Smut-fic.... hooray?Lots of things bloom in spring! Flowers, cherry blossom trees, relationships, and trying something that has been yearned for a long time now.  Espio and Silver are together and are willing to take their relationship to the next level no matter the doubt.





	1. A Date Long Overdue

**Author's Note:**

> As you read, this is my first smut fic. If I wrote something like this ages ago, I would've stopped writing midway but now I couldn't care less. Enjoy my atrocious grammar and cringey writing techniques. I could use a few pointers on how to write love scenes though. Thanks! XD
> 
> Keep in mind that only the SECOND CHAPTER contains smut. This and the third one will show the scenes before and after it happened (obviously).
> 
> So... beware of the second chapter and enjoy... or not? If you don't ship Espilver then you might as well ask yourself why you're here in the first place. XD

Spring!

It’s Espio’s favorite season.  Nature was at its awakening, and it was neither too hot nor cold.  It was also the perfect time for the crew to unwind and take a week-long break or two. No worries, no losses, just rest, relaxation, frolicking, and money (for Vector that is).  Charmy went out on his journey to refill his secret stash of honey. Thankfully his teammates aren’t much for sweets, making him lucky enough to keep it out in the open where they can see it.  Sometimes he would share said honey with Cream every time she and her mother, Vanilla, would come over to visit, courtesy of Vector. 

Lastly, Espio would stay out of it all and take long walks in the forest to reduce the stress he had to endure over the last few months of chaos. Not only that, it was to spend time with his companion, and lover, Silver the hedgehog.

The two started dating after Eggman’s near-successful plan of taking over the world was sabotaged yet again by our brave blue hero (and his random sidekick). Since then, they mostly kept their relationship a secret, and left jaws dropped on almost anyone whenever they casually admitted they were an item.  Despite their privacy, they never denied their relationship when asked, unless they’re teased mercilessly.  There were days where they would go on simple dates such as going on walks, visiting cafes, simply enjoying each other’s company. On the downside of it all, they hardly ever cross paths as many of their missions took place elsewhere.  Silver would often go on missions with Blaze, while Espio would continue to investigate alongside the Chaotix.  All they had in common with their missions was having an encounter, and assisting, with Sonic.  Oh how they missed each other.

When the two finally saw each other again, Silver flew inches above the grass to pounce on the chameleon for a hug. Thankfully, Espio’s strength ruled over Silver’s and stumbled back few steps once Silver made contact.  The two held each other tightly for a few minutes until Silver slowly planted his feet on the ground. 

“Espio! Gosh, it’s been forever! At least, it feels that way,” Silver greeted excitedly.

“I should say the same for you,” Espio replied with the same enthusiasm, albeit calmer. “I’m just happy you’re safe. These past few weeks have been hectic without you.”

“Man, you don’t know the half of mine!” Filled with exhilaration, Silver took Espio by surprise by carrying him off his feet and swiftly levitated in an upward spiral motion for a few seconds before slowly touching the ground.

“Come on! We’ve got heaps to talk about.” Silver then clutched Espio’s hand and pulled him along.

“You sure are excited,” Espio chuckled.

“Heh, that’s because I’m with you!” Silver looked back, with a smile that slowed down time for the chameleon.

The duo spent a couple of hours at a nearby café.  Espio briefly discussed his whereabouts and the last case the Chaotix investigated, whereas Silver spoke nonstop about his journeys with Blaze trying to restore the world from what’s left of Eggman’s reign. Even after paying the bills and exiting the store, the rest of their walk involved Silver raving on.

“Since then, I finally got Whisper to trust me. It was one of the best moments of my life so far!” Silver rambled.

“Your best memories seem to come from the past,” Espio chuckled. “You hardly ever got to talk about the future.”

“Oh…” Silver stared at the ground and a smile slowly formed on his lips. “Yeah, I did make a lot of good memories here with you guys.  It almost makes me wish I was a part of this world.  The more I go back to the future, the more depressing it gets because… you’re all long gone, you know?”

Espio paused for a moment, causing Silver to stop in his tracks then look back. “Espio?”

“So, where exactly do you stand?”

The hedgehog pondered the question for a moment, looking away as he did so.  He loved the future, but looking ahead, all he saw was his purpose.  Looking back, he saw his whole life waiting for him. He saw someone waiting for him, someone he walked back to.

“By your side,” he answered, taking Espio’s hands in his.

Espio snorted and playfully shoved him. “Be serious, you sap. I can’t be the only reason you’d rather be here!”

“I know. It’s everyone! The resistance, Shadow, that bat girl, Omega- or whatever its name is, Blaze, Whisper, your dorky detective crew, and you!  Thanks to you guys, I don’t need anything else.  The only thing my world has left in store for me is my purpose to keep its peace, but everything in the present is my real world now!

“And you happen to be a very big part of it.  Only you have the right to know that,” Silver finished.

“You… can’t really mean that,” Espio muttered shyly and looked away, which only invited Silver to peck his cheek.

“I know what I say, chameleon,” he teased coyly before planting kisses on the ninja.  Espio struggled to stifle his laughter and gently pushed Silver away.

“Stop, we’re in public, remember?” Espio laughed.

“R-right! Sorry,” the hedgehog apologized sheepishly with his hands now behind his back. They were left in awkward silence until Espio blinked in realization.

“Hey, I just remembered!  Tonight’s the cherry blossom tree watch.  We can spend the evening there,” he suggested.

“Hm? Cherry blossom trees? Are they dangerous?”  Silver asked.

“Quite the opposite actually.”

“What are they like?”

“They’re practically nearing their full size now so they’re huge.  Unlike trees where all you see is green, with cherry blossoms trees, all you see are the blossoming of these pink flora that can sometimes blow in the wind’s favour.  It’s an ephemeral yet winsome to the eye.  It’s… beautiful.” Espio answered, slowly breathing out as he elaborated its beauty.  Silver’s eyes sparkled, lost in the chameleon’s passionate facial expressions to even listen to his eloquent narrative on said cherry blossom trees.

“I bet it’s better than I imagine it to be.  Come on, let’s go! I want to see them bloom,” Silver exclaimed before dragging the chameleon with him.

_I’d be surprised if they were more beautiful than you._

The Cherry Blossom watch had always been full of people and anthropomorphic animals alike, much to the couple’s dismay.  They wanted to watch the bloom in peace, just the two of them.  Thankfully, Espio knew all the spots in his village that grew him, so he led Silver back to the forest, hoping that the tree he often visited by himself was still there, as another part of Eggman’s plan to preserve their beauty for his reign and exhibition.  Thankfully it was there, a bit worn out but it was there.  Out in a clearing that only Espio knew (out of the whole Sonic team), Silver was in awe at the sight. It didn’t need any artificial lights or decorations to stand out, it stood out by the moonlight itself.  The grass was fairly dewy, twinkling lights hovered everywhere, awakened by the darkness and rising from the dew, and despite the faint sound of the crowd heard from afar, they could mostly hear grasshoppers and other insects chirping and buzzing about. Espio missed this, but never in his life did he think he’d share it with someone.

“Wow… this is so cool!” said an awestruck Silver. “How long has this been here?”

“I’d say about thirty years.  I remember hearing stories from my mother saying the children of the Shinobi Clan would often come here to play and help it grow prior to the whole roboticization project. Since the day we were forced to leave, every one of my clan tried to protect this tree from getting torn down over the years and ever since I was ready to scout on my own, my mother left me in charge of preserving one of the last surviving pieces of our history,” Espio informed.

“Wow, that’s deep.  I wonder if it’ll still be there in the future,” Silver wondered.

“Heh, I doubt it. They can’t live that long…”

“How come?”

“Because I may not? Nobody else knows about this tree and when I die, there will be no one left to protect it, let alone remember its existence,” Espio said solemnly.

The active hedgehog activated his ESP and hovered before the chameleon.  “I see… then I guess I’ll have to let the future know about this. Before you know it, hundreds, even thousands of cherry blossom trees will be planted around the world.  With our latest technology and improved economies, we can be able to alter it’s normal growth stage and life span to make them last longer!  And the best part is: they’ll all be dedicated to you…” Silver paused for a moment and blushed. “A-and everyone else of course! Let’s just say, they were all grown as a tribute to everyone I fought to keep my world’s peace and unwitting favour from you.  I won’t let them forget the beauty of this ancient form of nature.  And I won’t let them forget real heroes like you.”

“Silver, I,” Espio stammered, his face fully flushed. “I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything!  I’ll do everything you never thought you desired.  While I live in this world, I get to know things through you, Sonic and everyone else! Maybe I can’t let you live with me in the future, but I’d rather be surrounded by those who make me happy instead of living in a world where everyone’s happy whereas I’m lonely,” Silver admitted.

“Well, you were told to look after yourself,” the chameleon chuckled.

“I was taught by the best.” Silver flashed an adorable cheeky grin, which forced Espio to look away.

“Look!  They’re blooming,” Espio announced.   They both looked at the flowers above them.  Everything was in slow motion as each flora began to blossom.  Silver’s eyes sparkled at the sight, whereas Espio continued to think about what Silver had said.  He was used to beautiful sights such as the Cherry Blossom viewing, but he never wants to get used to hearing the sweetest things from an even sweeter hedgehog.  Despite these fluttering thoughts, he did his best to shrug them off.

“T-they’re beautiful aren’t they?” Espio asked, breaking the vocal silence.  Silver stopped looking at the flowers and faced the grass.  His eyes slowly lidded and a genuine smile etched on his face, away from Espio’s gaze. 

“I anticipated that,” he answered. Suddenly, he grabbed Espio’s hand, and intertwined their fingers. “But they aren’t as beautiful as you.”

At that moment, Espio was finally rendered speechless.  If his blush wasn’t permanent right now, then it probably should be.  He clutched Silver’s hand tighter and made a desperate attempt to hide his face by looking away.  Turning invisible would have been a lot easier… if he could focus on that.  But alas, he can’t.

“I…I…” It was a mixture of mumble and stutter for the chameleon.  Silver’s patience was tested.  He knew what he was going to say, and he found it cute to see him all shy about it.  How lucky was he to see something nobody else saw in Espio? Eventually he gave in.

“I love you too, Es!” Silver replied cheekily.  He rested his hand on Espio’s cheek and gently faced the chameleon’s head to face his.  Once their gazes met, so did their lips.  It was long, yet chaste.  Silver pulled away confidently (on the outside) and pulled Espio closer.  The chameleon squirmed uncomfortably.  His claustrophobia wasn’t letting him have any of it, yet he yearned to be closer.  He fought this indignant fear and wrapped his arms around Silver’s shoulders, feeling his fluffy chest fur, then buried his face, feeling mortified, yet flattered.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled through the hedgehog’s fur. “I’m not very good at expressing myself…”

“Neither can I at times, believe me,” Silver confessed.

Espio lightly pulled his head away to breathe.  Despite how hot he felt from Silver’s flattery, he never hesitated to pull off a smile. “Thank you, Silver.  I… I don’t know what could make tonight better than this.”

Silver’s smile slowly became enticing.  He slightly distanced himself to tilt Espio’s chin up to face him. “I think I have a suggestion… but only if you’re okay with it.”

“Okay with what?” Espio asked.  He felt slightly uneasy from where this is going.  Silver knew it wasn’t easy to talk about this, therefore he kept his head down.

“Espio, I love you.  We’ve been going out for months yet we’ve been away from each other for months. The more I’ve been away from you, the more I yearned, so what I’m trying to say is…” There was a long pause between them, which began to concern Espio.  To him, it sounded like the silence took more than a couple of mintes, making him more anxious.

“S-silver? Are you okay? Say what?”

Finally, the hedgehog met his eyes “E-Espio... Will you let me make love to you?”


	2. A Passionate Evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROCEED WITH CAUTION! TURN BACK IF YOU'RE NOT READY FOR THIS. I AM DEAD SERIOUS.
> 
> For the record, I tried using the reproductive anatomy of the chameleon as my reference for this. Just because they're different doesn't mean they won't feel good. 
> 
> YOU'RE READING THIS ALREADY? YOU'RE NOT GOING BACK? ALRIGHT, BUT DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!

“W-what?”

“I…I want to know every part of you, feel every part of you.  I want you to know that you’re mine alone, so you don’t have to worry about who I’ve been swinging around with behind your back.  I know you get worried about that and I do too.  I’m letting you know now that I only love Blaze like she’s a sister to me, and I only value Whisper as someone I’m a big fan of.  You don’t need to worry about me falling for them because they never make me feel the way I do when I’m with you.  I want this and I hope you do too.”

“S-Silver, I don’t know… what if we regret this?  What if our relationship doesn’t last?  This could either be the best or the worst thing that’s ever happened to us… and I don’t want any of us to fall apart over making such a mistake when we find out it’s over—”

“It’s not over and it never will be,” Silver said sternly. “We’ll help each other grow, you and I!  No matter how far apart we are, at least our hearts will always be one.  We’ll be together forever, I promise.”

Espio’s reaction was far from Silver’s expectations – wanting the chameleon to pounce on him and finish what he started.  Instead, he found the chameleon laughing, which almost broke his heart. “W-What’s so funny!?”

“N-nothing personal, I swear!” Espio chortled. “It’s just that you’re such a sap.” And he continued to laugh.

Silver sighed inwardly. That’s a relief.  He was used to hearing how much of a dork he is.  “Can you at least take me seriously?”

Espio’s laughter ceased immediately.  He took a deep breath and answered, “Y-You’re not the only one yearning.”

“So… is that a yes? I-if you’re not ready I can—”

“Don’t give me any of that,” Espio snapped lightly. “First of all, I’m always ready for anything – even… that.  Second of all, I just want us both to think long and hard about this.”

Instead, Silver snorted.  Espio quickly caught the gist of his sudden burst of laughter and punched his arm. “That’s NOT what I meant!”

“I’m sorry!” Silver laughed until he somewhat became serious again. “Now we’re even.”                         

“Alright then,” Espio snickered. “Let’s see if you can put me in the mood.”

“I don’t have to. You’re _already_ in the mood.” 

Without warning, Silver crashed his lips into Espio’s.  The chameleon protested for a bit, but eventually gave in.  Their tongues danced for dominance.  For someone with a four-year age gap between them, Silver sure seems to know what he’s doing, which frustrates Espio to no end.  Who could blame him?  Espio never dedicated his life to relationships; he was independent like that.  Maybe, just maybe, Silver could make him change all that.

Eventually Silver won the battle and Espio was left vulnerable.  Feeling merciless, he held Espio’s hands over his head with one hand and began to explore his body with the other.  Lips went from lip downwards: neck, shoulder, chest, sides, he wanted to feel every part of him.  Meanwhile, Espio was lost in the pleasure.  He wasn’t even crossing the line of decency yet and he already felt like he was nearing the edge.  His voice was soft, raspy, yet only loud enough for Silver to hear.  The hedgehog awaited his lover’s command before going any further. He paused the foreplay and stared upwards to face the chameleon.

“Do you… do you like this?”  he asked.

“I don’t know. Maybe if you let my hands go, I’ll like it more,” Espio teased.  Unfazed, Silver smirked a seductive grin.

“Patience, chameleon.  You’ll love where I’ll be next.”  Without further ado, Silver’s hand slowly descended, caressing Espio’s body as he went before gently resting it between his legs.  Feeling as if Silver had distracted him with flattery, Espio gasped and arched his back slightly.  He struggled to stifle his moans this time as Silver began rubbing his hand against him.

“W-wait!” Espio cried out, causing Silver to stop hesitantly.  “W-we can’t do this here.”

Silver groaned and released Espio’s hands. “Es, you said that last time!  And you can’t leave me in this state!”

“T-that’s not it!” Espio argued. “I-It would be undignified and dishonourable if we do it here.”

“Are you implying we move to your bedroom?” enticed Silver.

“S-Sure… but promise me we’ll keep it down.  I don’t want Charmy to be scarred for life,” Espio warned.

“Deal.”

Before Espio could stand, Silver walked by his side and carried him in his arms.  Using his ESP, he rapidly flew each other back to the Detective Agency.  His mind opened the window to the ninja’s room and flew them in. He gently laid Espio on the futon before shutting the window and curtains, then opened the door.

“Stay here.  I’ll see if everyone’s home.” Silver spoke before leaving the room to explore the building.

“Silver!” Espio hissed.  How would they even react if they saw SILVER on the premises?  That hedgehog needs to think things through first sometimes.

On the main desk, Silver found a note, from Vector, saying he and Charmy are currently sleeping over at Vanilla’s place. He took the note and flew back into the room.

“Good news: they’re at Vanilla’s for now, so we have the place for ourselves tonight,” Silver quietly announced.

“You really want to hear me scream don’t you,” Espio deadpanned while removing his gloves and wrist gear.

Silver blushed embarrassedly and placed the note on Espio’s desk.  “I just want our first time to be done properly, no holds barred.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, now get over here!” Espio said dismissively before pulling Silver onto the futon atop of him.

Thankfully, Espio’s hands were free and bare, allowing him to roam Silver’s body. When Silver leaned in to plant hickeys on him, he would leave gentle but visible scratch marks on Silver’s spikes and back, then clench his chest fur, which helped him relax more and ease into his lover’s touch.

Silver knew where he left off, and he did just that. His hand began tracing along the curves of his heart-shaped chest, then brushed against his side, causing Espio to shiver and pull him closer.

“That tickles,” he mumbled against Silver’s chest fur.

Silver’s eyes widened. “It does?”

Espio realized that Silver heard it then pulled his head away to look at him. “N-Nothing! I disregard that last sta—hn!” There it was again. Other than laughter, Espio could feel the pleasure within, causing what were hiding inside him to slowly push their way out. Silver noticed this and skipped his hand over it to caress his tail, teasing its tip then working his way to where it thickens. 

“S-Silver!” Espio hissed.

“What?” he asked with false innocence.

“You… Ah!” Espio gasped.

“I know – I’m a tease. I’m dorky like tha—whoa.” Silver was at loss for words with what he saw.  Knowing what he’s looking at, Espio blushed madly and shifted sideways, closing his legs.

“Don’t look,” Espio demanded, his gaze unable to meet the other’s.

“But—”

“I said don’t look!” Espio cried out.  He wanted to run, to kick Silver out and finish what he started in the bathroom.  He was too embarrassed.

“Espio, it’s okay, I’m not disgusted or anything.  I already know chameleons have two… you know.  I can say the word if you want.” Silver blushed himself at the thought.  He knew he wanted this so he did major digging on how chameleons engage in such ‘rituals’, or at least what they’re made of.  He rested his hand on Espio’s thigh and gently pulled it, yet Espio continued to protest.

“Silver, don’t!”

“Es, you don’t have to be ashamed of anything.  You’re beautiful,” Silver muttered softly before kissing Espio’s forehead. 

Espio said nothing.  His heart was too busy screaming inside to let him speak.  He felt reassured, which caused his muscles to become less tense.  It was difficult to ask for his approval on this kind of topic, and he had to praise Silver somehow for being so patient with him, since he was often impatient when he’s serious about achieving his ambitions.  When Silver lowered himself, he slightly sat up, moaning lightly as Silver kissed his inner thigh while locking his gaze at his golden orbs.  And the gaze broke with Espio forcing his head back down on the pillow to arch his back as Silver began caressing his lengths with his hand, then took one in his mouth.  It was at that moment where he finally couldn’t bear to stifle his moans any longer.

“S-Sil-ha-ah!” he cried out.  He couldn’t speak properly – he was lost in pleasure.  Silver hasn’t even been inside him yet and he’s already at his peak.  He thought it has been that way since the cherry blossom viewing, but never did he think it would escalate to this point.

“Heh, you never fail to surprise me,” Silver commented before returning to Espio’s level. The tone of his moans would probably leave everyone’s jaw dropping in shock.

He needed to focus!  He didn’t want to be the only one receiving all the pleasure.  He wanted Silver to enjoy this for himself too. “And I’m not letting you get ahead of me.” With that, their positions turned, with Espio sitting on top of Silver.

“You’re not going to top are you?” Silver asked.

“What? N-No… unless you want me to,” Espio answered.

“I think… not today.”

“Fine.  That wasn’t what I was planning anyway.”

“Then what were you—ngh!” Silver grunted as Espio began grinding himself against Silver’s already erected shaft.  Sure Silver’s may be bigger, despite the chameleon’s frustrations, but Espio was willing to make him even.  Silver groaned against the friction and sat up with his elbows resting on the futon to keep him balanced. 

“Seducer,” Silver teased lowly, causing Espio to snicker.

“You’re one to talk.”

Espio continued to rub himself against the hedgehog, moaning loudly as he did so.  The moonlight bled through the curtains, glistening his skin and enticing Silver’s sight.

“I’m liking this view,” Silver continued to tease.

“As long as you feel good too.”

“What about you?”

“Likewise.”

After minutes of grinding, which Espio began to grow weary over, they both gave in and made their first release with Silver screaming louder than Espio.

“That… that was…” Silver uttered in shock.

“I-Indeed…” When the chameleon looked away, the hedgehog saw this as an opportunity to flip their positions yet again, causing Espio to yelp in surprise. 

“We’re not done yet though.  May I?” asked Silver, who gestured at his hands resting on Espio’s legs yet again.

“I… I trust you.”

Silver smiled and opened his lovers legs yet again to reveal his opening.  “I-I don’t have anything to loosen you up so… this might feel a bit strange.”

“Huh?”

Allured by the chameleon’s innocence, Silver lowered his head yet again.  He distracted him by caressing his curved tail once more.  And once Espio closed his eyes to get used to the pleasure, he closed the gap and began licking him _there_.

When Espio’s eyes flew open, he saw stars and moaned aloud.  He gripped the sheets and arched his back as Silver’s tongue began circling, and even entering him.  Hearing the sound of Silver’s foreplay was embarrassing, but knowing Silver overhearing his cries of pleasure made it all the more mortifying.

“S-Silver, I-I can’t!” he whined. As tears began streaming out of his eyes.  He was slowly losing his mind, especially when Silver began inserting a digit inside of him.  It felt weird and slightly painful, but not unwanted.

“I don’t want your first time to hurt, Es. Just relax and let me prepare you.”

Espio said nothing in return but nodded in approval.  He trusted Silver.  He gave his trust a long time ago, and he didn’t regret it, not after coming this far.

A second digit was added, then a third, and moaning one word or two was all Espio managed to say.  After what felt like hours of foreplay, Silver knew it was time and positioned himself.  Espio’s eyes widened and flinched at the sudden contact of Silver rubbing against him, awaiting approval for entry.  Seeing his tears, Silver reached out to wipe them away with his thumb.

“Are you scared?” he asked as a last warning.  As much as he persuaded this, he too did not want them to regret this, especially Espio. It was an emotional moment for both of them.  More tears streamed off his cheeks as Silver wrapped his arms around the hedgehog’s shoulders.   Silver felt what he felt and wrapped his arms around the chameleon’s waist.  One-half of their bodies shined in the moonlight, while the other resembled a silhouette in the dark.

“No. Not anymore. I love you, Silver.  Make me yours.”

Silver knew he was at his limit, but Espio’s words almost made him lose control. He closed the gap between them and kissed Espio passionately while gently pushing him back down on the futon.  While he was distracted, Silver slowly entered his lover, forcing Espio to break out of the kiss to moan. For the moment, all Espio felt was pain and discomfort.  He did his best to endure it.  Silver helped by kissing his tears away and mumbling soft apologies.  Once that moment was over, all the pain slowly turned into undeniable pleasure.

“Chaos, Espio,” Silver gasped, drenching in sweat. “You’re so tight! Okay, there I said it!”

He went at a slow pace at first, while Espio did his best to adjust to his length.  Espio wanted to protest, but how could he? He was panting heavily, his chest heaving, and his hands scratching down Silver’s back in pleasure. And Silver somehow enjoyed the pain rather than forcing himself to endure it.  After a while, he began to pick up the pace once Espio got used to his size. 

“S-Silver!” Espio moaned out.

“Yes…” Silver panted, “I love you… I love it when you say my name.”

“Wha-aahn!”

Quickly, Silver moved within him.  At one point, Silver nearly went out, then rammed back in, causing Espio to scream his name. He continued to kiss his tears as an apology, but he refused to slow down now.  The faster he went, the louder Espio moaned.  It was the loudest he’s ever been.  The pitch of his voice was somewhat higher, which Silver loved.  He was loving every second of this.  He was finally making love to him, claiming him, becoming one with him.

Not only did Espio see stars, he was somehow lost in thought.  He wondered why he was so harsh with Silver, scratching his back deeper through each thrust, or biting his neck when he wanted to scream, yet Silver was always so gentle with him.  The way he spoke in a way only he could hear, the way he held him as if he was something precious.  Not everyone can do such whenever they made love with someone. They’d normally lose their minds! He had a feeling Silver would be the same, but he endured, he endured it for him.  He loved him that much, and he couldn’t believe they had to do _this_ for him to realize that.

“S-Silver, I’m close…!” Espio panted heavily.

“You’re not the only one,” Silver grunted as he thrusted as quickly as his remaining strength let him. “I want to hear it all… Every. Last. Scream!”

“SILVER!”

They were both at each other’s throats with the wave of pleasure that overthrew them.  Within seconds, Silver cried out as he finally released his seed into Espio, with Espio moaning at the feeling of being filled to the brim.  Not long after, he came too.  Fully exhausted, Silver collapsed onto Espio’s body and they both felt each other’s racing heartbeat.

Finally, silence filled the room.  And all they heard was their heavy panting, which slowly became lighter.  Espio’s hips felt weak and felt something seep out of him, but he was too tired to care. He gently pushed Silver off to his side to make him more comfortable.  The hedgehog lazily grabbed a nearby blanket and drenched it over Espio’s body, then he pulled the chameleon close until his head rested against his chest fur.

“That…was…amazing,” Silver sighed and kissed Espio’s forehead once more. “I love you, Espio. I always will.”

“You’re such a sap,” Espio commented yet again, only this time, it wounded Silver’s heart… for a few seconds.

“I love you too.”

And with that, Espio quickly dozed off in his arms.  He could have sworn he felt Espio kiss his chest, right where his heart was.  He swooned inwardly before drifting off to a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I ashamed? Yes. Am I embarrassed? Yes. Am I guilty? Yes.
> 
> Do I care? Nah. I stopped caring. Oof.


	3. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rose from the grave to finish this story once and for all.

Finally the sun rose, with its rays beaming at the chameleon's peaceful face.  His eyes gently fluttered open and his long, curly tail twitched in his wake. The moment he slowly sat up on the futon to rub his eyes, he felt a slightly sharp pain stinging on his lower half.  He hissed, then gasped as he suddenly stumbled back on the cushions. His tail twitched a couple times more as he felt a tingling sensation flowing down his thigh. Then it hit him: they did  _it_. 

He blushed hard at the memory of the night before now.  Every touch of desire was recalled when he felt the marks his lover left on him, their scents from that moment sent shivers down his spine and he held himself to avoid getting aroused again.  That hedgehog... he thought bitterly.

Speak of the devil, where is he?

He noticed he was alone. Silver wasn't laying next to him, and he couldn't even stand, for certain reasons, just to look for him.  His heart stung a little at the thought of the hedgehog leaving him. As cliche as it sounded, and scary to most if they knew it, he wanted to wake up in his arms.  He hung his head down and sighed before the door suddenly creaked open.  Through self-defense, he grabbed a kunai hidden under the futon and pointed it at the door.

"Finally you're awake!" shouted a brassy voice.

"Vector? You're home early," Espio greeted.

"Home early? More like you woke up late for once!" Vector laughed. 

"What!?" The chameleon's eyes quickly searched for time until he realized it was almost noon.

"Don't fret! It was coming eventually," he said, snickering, then continued. "We received a brief case this morning so Charmy and I will check it out now."

"N-No! I'll come with you," Espio demanded. He struggled to get off his futon and did his best to avoid the pain.

"Espio, relax! You can't go out looking all worn out and we cannot be late with this investigation. We'll be back before you know it so just rest easy, okay? Heh, after all it's not everyday you get to sleep in. You should get some r'n'r."

The chameleon smirked. "Heh, since when did you get so generous?" 

"Since he and Vanilla started spending some alone time together!" teased Charmy, who poked his head through the door.

"Really?" Espio chuckled.

"NO! I-I mean, yes! But it's not like that, I promise!" denied Vector.

"Not like what?" asked a confused Charmy.

"Go ahead, Vector. Tell him," teased Espio.

"WE'RE LEAVING! We'll be at the Temple Zone if you need us. See you later." Vector snapped before dragging Charmy out of the room with him.  

Espio's smug grin slowly disappeared when he thought about Silver... more importantly, how and why is it he can't get out of bed!? He's felt much worse than this.  Maybe this felt... different?  It didn't matter but to fake it till he made it.  Before he could stand, he noticed the bathroom door in his room open. Again, he grabbed his kunai and threw it at whatever was behind it. 

"Who's there!?"

By his surprise, his kunai was quickly caught by an unseen force, a cyan blue aura was faintly seen glowing around it. Who came out of the room was none other than Silver. Espio mentally slapped himself for doing something so stupid.

"Easy there. Just came by to tell you your bath's ready!" greeted Silver.

"F-Forgive me... I wasn't thinking straight," Espio stammered. "You... you never left?"

"Of course not! I wanted you to wake up in my arms but it turns out I too slept in."

"D-Does Vector... do they know?" 

"Well, Vector got the idea. I thought I'd say hello to them while I'm here."

'When was this?"

"About half an hour ago. Come, the water's ready for you."

Espio's blush returned. "I can't."

"What?"

"I can't stand..."

"You ca--" Silver realized what Espio meant and blushed himself. "Oh... H-here let me help you!" 

"N-No! I mean... I would... it'd be a little weird if you did."

"So? Either way, we both need a bath so come!" Not much to Espio's surprise, Silver walked right next to him and lifted him bridal style. Espio wanted to turn invisible at that point, but he couldn't focus. All his thoughts were directed at the dorky display of affection offered by the hedgehog. 

"You could've used your ESP..."

"Why use my empty hands on ESP instead of using them to carry my E-S-P-I-O?"

Espio gently punched Silver's chest. "You're a sap! You'll probably scare everyone by showing this side of you."

"Did I scare you?"

Espio flinched and looked away. "A little..."  _But I still love him anyway._

"Heh, you love me..."

"Oh, drop me already..." Espio groaned. 

"Suit yourself!"

Before he realized he was already in the bathroom, Silver blankly released Espio into the tub.  He quickly gasped out of the water and glared.

"Why you little--! Get in here!" He snapped almost playfully and pulled a distracted Silver in with him.  

"Hey!" Splash, Silver went! He popped his head out of the suds and coughed out a few bubbles, causing Espio to giggle.  For a few seconds, their inner childishness were awakened. The first five minutes were spent with the couple cleaning each other off. When Silver spotted the marks he left on Espio, he kissed them tenderly. When Espio noticed the scratch marks he left on Silver in exchange for his cries of pleasure, he gently caressed them, wishing he wasn't so rough when Silver was being so gentle.

"That tickles!" Silver exclaimed and tilted his head slightly to face the chameleon behind him.

"Sorry... I shouldn't have scratched you so hard," Espio sighed.

"Don't be sorry! If anything they actually felt... nice," Silver admitted.

"So, you're a masochist?"

"Only when it comes to you."

"But it's not fair. You treated me so gently and in return I almost made you bleed!" Espio complained, feeling sorry for himself. Concerned, Silver turned around to wrap his arms around his lover.

"It's a good pain, Espio. If anything, it turned me on more. And if you wanted me to go rough on you then you could've just asked. I only wanted your first time to feel good," Silver cooed before kissing Espio's forehead.

"But what about you?  This feeling, it's supposed to be a mutual thing," Espio asked worriedly.

"You don't need to be insecure about this, Espio. Your voice, your touch, your heart, your body, those alone made me feel good. I wouldn't have made you mine if it didn't, so please don't ever doubt us," answered Silver. "Deal?"

"Deal."  

And with that, the two initiated another make-out session... which may have led to something more later on.

* * *

After drying themselves off, the couple left the detective agency to go for an afternoon walk, which was meant to be one of Espio's morning walks.  Along the way, Silver received a signal from his partner about another mission.

"That's my cue. Apparently Blaze needs my help about something that happened in the Temple."

"Oh. Do you want me to assist you?"

"I don't see why not."

"Then I'm coming. Vector did say his investigation took place there. I won't be surprised if they're with Blaze."

"Heh, neither would I."

"So... this makes us lovers, right?"

"Didn't we make that clear?"

"We did. But when can we tell everyone else?"

Espio stopped for a brief moment, then Silver did the same to look back. The chameleon shook his head and moved forward.

"Never. Let them figure it out."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, back to the grave I go! Thanks for reading.


End file.
